An Angel's Tears
by Whitefeather
Summary: Squall and Rinoa were in an accident, but she doesn't know what happened and no one will tell her the tragic truth.


An Angel's Tears 

Authors Notes- I'm back… and hopefully better than before. (So I got hooked and addicted to FFIX. So sue me- the Final Fantasies are addicting…) I just want to finish up here and move onto another branch… I have to for my class requirements. I will always be back, and I hope you guys can last. ;) I am going for **_10_** reviews! Remember that, guys, if you ever want to see me again. : `Anyway, this is something I've always wanted to do, and so I am doing it while I can. This is dedicated to Squaresoft, because without them, we would never have these awesome games. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"Squall?" 

My voice echoes down the empty corridors of Balamb's 1st floor. Even though I know he won't… no… can't answer, I keep calling his name. Again. And yet again. Each time I call I lose more hope, but reality seems no harsher. No worse- it seems no more real, even though he is not in my heart. 

__

The reason you couldn't find me was because we hadn't promised yet. 

I still remember the day four days ago like it was a feather in the wind- it floats through my mind, never landing for good. We had all been in the training center goofing. On a dare, I was to walk all the way around the center evading all fights. So drunk from happiness and Squall's love, that I didn't notice my hit points nearly depleted. I came across a T-Rexaur, and he noticed me. To try and save face, I tried to run, but it was too late. Only then in that moment did I notice my HP so low that one hit would kill me for good, not just KOing me. Fear rose up… but I couldn't run. I saw the great monster start to move, but I knew all efforts were futile. I braced myself for collision, but… nothing happened. I fainted from my weakness, but the last thing I saw was a flash of sliver, and the last thing I heard was a scream. 

__

Promised? 

Three days later, to the exact hour, I awoke from my spell. Five minutes after that I learned of my love's injury. Full of sorrow, Irvine told me the story with a crying Selphie at his side. It was weird… in the back of my mind; the worst part had been seeing the happiest person on the great Hyne's Terra crying. Irvine told me how Squall had gotten worried, and went off to look for me, and how they had heard his scream as he leapt between the great monster and I, sacrificing his own life for mine. They had run to the scene to find the monster roaring with the gunblade stuck in its side, me fainted, and Squall badly wounded. 

__

We hadn't made our promise yet. 

The small doors opened before me, even though it was nearly midnight. As I followed the moonlit path outside to the Centra continent, a weird sensation swept over me. The feeling of pain… The reality had hit me full force. One hour ago, they had told me that he was no longer in the garden, so I was going to find him. No matter where he was. 

__

I'll be here… 

My footsteps seemed to echo down the fields of red sand, and a fear of the unknown swept over me. I could no longer see the garden, and only a small vision of the old orphanage was in view. But I could feel my knight's presence, and I knew he would protect me… no matter what. Squall's last words to me echoed in my mind; _'You don't have to except their bet, my_ _angel.'_ Funny… how the last thing he had said to me was angel… his angel. As the old stone orphanage came into view, I let out a small sigh. Nothing had hurt me. A small white feather flew in front of me, and I followed it, out to the center of the flower field. 

__

Why…? 

After the accident, everyone tried to comfort me. Quistis invited me out to tell some funny stories about him during school, Zell invited me for some hot dogs… even Seifer kept checking on me. All of their actions were kind, yet… something had bothered me the entire way through. They were being so kind… Especially the doctor three hours ago… when she had told me why. 

__

I'll be 'waiting'… here… 

As I approached the small pillar, I saw it. A small grave, bearing Squall's name on it, and the date of four days ago. Next to it lay Squall's old gunblade, and a small letter. I knew the letter was for me… 

__

For what? 

Dearest Angel, 

Great Hyne, you can never imagine the pain I am going through right now. Not from my wounds, but from the knowing that you must be pained as well, and how much I will miss you. Rinoa, my angel, please don't cry. Your tears make you look old, and I never in all Hyne's heaven wish to see you like that. Because I will always be watching from the heavens above. No matter whom you fall in love with, no matter the friends you make, the more you forget me, the more you get on with your life… I will be there. And… to let you know… tonight… if nothing had happened, I would have taken the ring off your necklace and places it on your finger… please Rinoa… do that for me now, because my hands cannot do it any longer. I was going to ask you… my Hyne; this pain is to great to go on. Rinoa, I didn't want them to tell you… So I know you will be reading this a few days from now… My great Hyne, I love you, more than you can imagine… 

Love forever, 

Squall Loire Leonheart 

__

I'll be waiting… for you… 

Even though my eyes feel ready to burst with tears, I won't cry even a single pure tear… because he didn't want me to. Slowly, I pull out my own letter, and read it to myself. 

__

So if you come here… 

Dear Everyone, 

Quistis… Zell… Seifer… Selphie… Irvine… Ellone… Laguna… Dad… Edea… Cid… everyone… I am so sorry. I know you all aren't over Squall's death yet, but… I can't stand it. I love him, even though he is gone… and I can't live knowing that. You all knew didn't you…? That he was going to ask me? Well… he did, if even in the letter. The ring is around my finger, where it will always lay. Quistis, keep on teaching… Zell, eat a hot dog for me… Seifer, kill a T-Rexaur to get back… Selphie, do the best you can for Trabia; they are in our hearts… Irvine, protect Selphie… everyone… forgive me… 

Love, 

Sorceress Rinoa Julia Heartilly Caraway 

__

You'll find me. 

Placing the letter down, I look up at the sky. The letter sank out of my hand, and the wind carried it away. I'll bet it will reach Balamb within the hour, and then… there will be no and then for me. I pick up Squall's Lion Heart, and gaze to it. Here I am where we promised, wearing our engagement ring. Where we promised. I look up to the sky, and smile. A shooting star is the last thing I see, and the last thing I will ever think about is how happy I was to die next to him, where we promised. When I finally closed my eye, that was all I could hear; our promise. Then my eyes closed forever. 

__

I promise. 

__


End file.
